


“i think you’re beautiful.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [50]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Best Friends, Best friend fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marriage Proposal, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Detecting a case while Hazel is taking a break, Daisy is astonished by the news her best friend turns up at the crime scene with.Canon EraWritten for the fiftieth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	“i think you’re beautiful.”

“Detective Wells?” asks Officer Fowl, walking over to where I am crouching beside the body wearing disposable gloves, holding the wrist to study the man’s hands, studying the consistency of the blood behind his head, and running my thumbs across the seams of his suit.

“Yes, Officer Fowl?” I reply, stripping off my disposable gloves and depositing them in the nearby contamination bin.

Holding up a sheaf of paper, he flicks through and says, “Your files read that your society consists of two detectives: where is Hazel Wong?”

I sigh, brushing my golden hair back over my shoulder and saying, “She will hopefully be here to detect the case tomorrow. However, she has been off on a break after our last particularly trying case.”

With a nod, Officer Fowl sorts the papers and walks away, leaving me to make my casenotes.

I step into section at the back of the church that has been cordoned off for analytical work, clocking myself in so they know when I am working. I have been studying the body and conducting research around London since six in the morning, yet this marks the first time that I have checked into the analytical are: at six in the evening.

I open the casebook onto a fresh page, lamenting how odd it will be to write a casebook myself.

“Detective Wells?” Officer Fitx-Amobi calls out into the analysis section before I can put pen to paper. “Somebody here for you?”

 _Hazel!_ I think with joy, standing from the desk that has been set up for me and clocking myself out of the section, walking around the crime scene, avoiding the body that lays in the centre of the aisle halfway down the church, and stepping out of the grand wooden doors.

The first thing I notice is that Hazel is not dressed for a crime scene: she wears a beautiful rose gold dress with intricate beading on the bodice and lace on the arms, her feet shift in her decidedly not-practical high heels. Her hair is done up in a coil of dark braid on top of her hair, jade pin pride of place.

“Hazel?”

These second thing I notice is that her expression is not consistent with her ‘entering a new crime scene’ look of queasiness: she looks elated, glowing, as if the entire world is going right for once, as if we are twelve again and there has never beeen a murder in either of our lives.

“Oh… Daisy!”

The third thing I notice is the tone of her voice: bursting with happiness, as if she is about to start crying. I have never heard Hazel Wong as openly happy in her life, only the quiet sort of happy she becomes when we come close to the solution of the case.

She puts a hand on her chest, over her collar bones, where the necklace I gifted her on her sixteenth birthday rests.

The fourth thing I notice is the ring.

It glitters on her fourth finger, diamonds and rubies glinting at me in the evening light, the subtle yet beautiful ring impossible to miss from where it stands out from her skin tone.

_An engagement ring._

“Oh, _Hazel_!”

I rush forward and sweep Hazel up in my arms, swinging her around with an enormous grin on her face. After a moment, I set her down on the steps to the church (on the step above me) and stare up into her glowing eyes.

“Alexander proposed?”

With a nod, tears come to her eyes and a sob of happiness bursts out through her watery smile. “Oh… oh, _Daisy_!”

I reach forward and take her hands in my own, smiling in second-hand happiness with emotion bubbling in my throat as her happiness leaks from her eyes and down her cheeks. “Daisy, I am definitely the luckiest person to have ever existed!” cries Hazel, squeezing my fingers tight. I feel the ring pressing into my hand. “Oh! Daisy, why have _I_ been singled out for this above anyone else? Oh, why can’t _everyone_ be as happy as I am? If only I could see _you_ as happy with someone just like Alexander for you!”

With a laugh, I press my forehead against hers and say, “If you give me forty women to the tune of Alexander, I could never be as happy as you are now. As they say on _Pride and Prejudice_ : until I have your disposition and goodness, I can never have your happiness. No, I will fare for myself and, perhaps, if I am the luckiest woman on earth, I may meet with my own Alexander Arcady in time.”

The two of us laugh, leaning against each other’s shoulders and almost crying with relief.

Hazel Wong gets her fairytale happy ending and I get to be a part of it.

“Do I deserve this, Daisy?” she asks me with tears of happiness in her eyes. “Oh, what have I done to deserve this?”

“Of course you deserve this. Hazel Wong, you are the best person I know: don’t I keep telling you so?” Looking up into her dark eyes, I reach up and wiping a tear from her cheek. “You’re intelligent, kind, saintly, brave, heroic, resilient, and…” Knowing that she is so self-conscious about her looks, about how she is soft and round and round-faced with dark eyes with an Asian shape that is teased to high heaven, I must say this to her because she deserves to know just how precious she is to both myself and Alexander. “...and, as your best friend, **I think you’re beautiful**.”

She chokes out a sob and we smile.

“Do you forgive me, Daisy?”

“What? What on earth do I need to forgive you for, Watson?”

Cracking a soft smile, she withdraws her hands and makes air quotes around her words as she says, “‘Even if you end up marrying Alexander, I shall forgive you—’”

Laughing, I finish, “‘—and live in your spare room!’” I lean forward to kiss her on the cheek. “I forgive you and commend you for the man you have managed to make a life with.”

With a pleased sigh, she leans against my shoulder and says, “I love you, Daisy.”

“I love you too, Hazel. Detective Society forever?”

I hold out my hand and we shake on it, shaking on our promise of what we will never do: abandon each other. 


End file.
